Happy birthday Elphie!
by Liz West Vega
Summary: Glinda se encuentra nerviosa ¿la razón?, se acerca el cumpleaños de Elphaba y quería darle un bonito regalo... ¿que sera lo que Glinda le obsequiara a su amiga?¿complicara las cosas o las mejorara? /Gelphie/


Hola guerreros! ¿como están?, espero y estén bien :)

bien, se suponia que esto iba a ser subido el proximo año, el 30 de mayo para ser precisa ¿y por que ese dia?, bueno, por que ese dia es el cumpleaños de Idina Menzel, quien presto su voz para Elsa de _"Frozen" _y participo en el musical _"Wicked" _ dando vida a La Malvada Bruja del Oeste, mi querida Elphie.

en fin, pero lo subo hoy por que va dedicado a : **rustjacque12 ** ¡Feliz cumpleaños, mujer!

**NOTA: _Wicked: the life and times of the wicked witch of the west _no me pertenece, le pertenece a Gregory Maguire**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday Elphie!<strong>

-¿le ocurre algo, Lady Glinda?- pregunto un mujer al notar a Glinda caminando de un lado a otro –no es nada grave- dijo Glinda dedicando a la mujer una sonrisa, la cual suspiro y se retiró.

Obviamente, Glinda había mentido.

Claro que le ocurría algo, algo sumamente grave (a los ojos de Glinda, claro está)

Dentro de poco era el cumpleaños de Elphaba y en verdad quería obsequiarle algo a su amiga.

¿Cómo Glinda sabia del cumpleaños de Elphaba? Eso era sencillo de responder, el padre de Elphie se lo había dicho, cuando ella había ido a Center Munch al funeral de Nessarose.

Pero…. ¿que podría Glinda obsequiarle a su amiga? ¿Zapatos? Inmediatamente había descartado eso, no quería que Elphaba le volviera a reclamar el haberle regalado a Dorothy los zapatos rojos de Nessa, además ella no usaba zapatos, solo aquellas viejas y pesadas botas ¿un vestido? Dudaba que Elphie se lo pusiera, parecía que su amiga no se despegaba de aquel vestido negro viejo, de verdad Glinda tenía un gran dilema…

"Un momento…." Pensó Glinda al ver uno de sus tantos collares, una sonrisa se le formo en el rostro al ocurrírsele una idea.

Al fin se le había ocurrido el regalo perfecto…

….

-¡Liir, deja de hacer tanto ruido!- grito una mujer de verdosa piel mientras subía unas escaleras, Liir miro confundido a Nana, la cual se encontraba sentada al lado del muchacho –no le hagas caso, se pone chocosa en estos días- dijo Nana mientras acariciaba la cabeza de _Chistery _el fiel mono alado de Elphaba.

La confusión del regordete muchacho fue mayor.

….

-¡lo tengo, el regalo perfecto!- dijo Glinda observando orgullosa la pequeña cajita que tenía entre sus manos.

¿Cuál era el obsequio que pensaba regalarle a su amiga? Un collar, un hermoso collar de cadena plateada, pendiendo de ella había un hermoso dije de esmeralda, alrededor de la esmeralda había unos pequeños diamantes.

Ahora tenía que viajar a Kiamo ko a visitar a su amiga, tendría que avisarle a su esposo e ir al convento de Santa Glinda para ir en una de sus caravanas.

…..

-¡demonios!- grito Elphaba arrojando unos papeles que se encontraban en la mesa.

No podía concentrarse.

Odiaba estas fechas ¿Por qué? Por qué se acercaba la fecha en la que había nació, no podía llamarle "cumpleaños" simplemente no podía.

….

-Espero que este cómoda, Lady Glinda- dijo Oastie, Glinda asintió, Oastie cerró la puerta del carromato y se dirijo al inicio de la caravana.

Glinda se sentía emocionada y a la vez asustada...

¿Elphie la recibiría con los brazos abiertos? ¿La echaría? ¿Despreciaría su regalo?

"Oh Elphie.." pensó Glinda y cerro sus ojos para dormir una pequeña siesta.

…

Habia pasado una semana desde que Glinda se unió a la caravana de Oastie.

El camino hacia Kiamo Ko fue largo, pasaron por el temido "Paso de Kumbricia" y también los Grandes Kells, por fortuna, los yunamatas no atacaron la caravana, lo cual aliviaba a la pobre de Glinda.

…

Las puertas de Kiamo Ko fueron abiertas, Liir al oírlas, corrió a ver quién había llegado, Nana se quedó en la sala, sentada en su silla acariciando la cabeza de _Chistery._

Elphaba, quien se encontraba en su habitación, se alarmo al escuchar el alboroto que había abajo, decidida, cerro la Grimeria y salió a ver quién se atrevía a interrumpirla.

-¡Aléjate del carromato, Liir!- grito al ver que el muchacho se acercaba al carromato que se había adentrado en el castillo -¡y ustedes, largaos de mi castillo antes de que los convierta a todos en ratones!- amenazo Elphaba a los jóvenes que se encontraban rodeando el carromato -¡¿Cómo que transformarnos en ratones?!¡¿Así recibes a una vieja amiga?!- grito Glinda ofendida saliendo del carromato.

-Vaya, jamás pensé tener una visita así…- dijo Elphaba sonriendo –también me da gusto volver a verte, Elphie- dijo Glinda mirando a Elphaba, la cual bajo y recibió con un abrazo a su amiga.

-¿Y quién es este muchacho tan simpático?- pregunto Glinda mirando a Liir, el cual solo permaneció de pie al lado de Elphaba –bueno, él es…- Elphaba lo pensó un momento, ¿Qué era Liir de ella? No podía llamarlo "hijo" -soy su lacayo- respondió el regordete muchacho al ver el pequeño silencio que se había producido entre ambas chicas.

…

-Vaya, pero si es la mismísima Glinda- dijo Nana al ver a la mujer rubia -me da gusto verte a ti también, Nana- saludo Glinda acercándose a donde la anciana se encontraba.

-Y dime cariño ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto Nana –bueno…vine por el cumpleaños de Elphie…quería…quería darle un obsequio- dijo Glinda mostrando la pequeña cajita verde que tenía en sus manos –oh querida eres muy buena, pero dudo que esa arpía quiera aceptar tu regalo- dijo Nana.

-Escuche eso, vieja decrepita- dijo Elphaba entrando a la sala -¡Elphie!- le reclamo Glinda, Elphaba ignoro el reclamo y se sentó al lado de Glinda -¿y qué es lo que quieres darme?- pregunto La Bruja mirando a su amiga.

-Esto- respondió Glinda extendiéndole a Elphaba la cajita verde, la cual tomo dudosa la cajita y la abrió.

Los ojos de Elphaba se abrieron al ver el objeto que había dentro de la caja.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Elphie- dijo Glinda sonriendo, Elphaba miro a su amiga y su ceño se frunció -¿es esto una broma?- pregunto, Glinda se confundió por la pregunta de su amiga.

-No lo es- respondió frunciendo el ceño, Elphaba coloco la cajita en la mesa que había en aquella sala y se dirigió a su habitación.

…

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- pregunto Glinda molesta, entrando a la habitación de Elphaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡sal de mi habitación!- grito La Bruja mirando a su amiga –no hasta que me digas el por qué tu comportamiento por mi regalo- dijo Glinda cruzando sus brazos, Elphaba apretó sus puños.

-No es el regalo…- dijo Elphaba -¿entonces qué es?- pregunto Glinda –es el motivo del regalo- respondió Elphaba.

…

-Asi que por eso odias tú cumpleaños- dijo Glinda, Elphaba no dijo nada.

-No es mi cumpleaños, es la fecha en la que nací…solo eso- reclamo Elphaba, Glinda miro el collar que estaba en sus manos, sonrió y le coloco a su amiga el collar.

-pues para mí, el día que naciste, es de ahora en adelante mi día favorito- dijo mirando a Elphaba, la cual miro a su amiga y sonrió.

Glinda miro los marrones ojos de Elphaba y algo en su corazón empezaba a sentirse cálido.

No lo callo más.

Glinda tomo a Elphaba del rostro y la acerco poco a poco hasta que sus labios se rozaron.

-Lo siento- dijo separándose de Elphaba, la cual sonreía.

La Bruja tomo a Glinda del mentón y le beso, Glinda correspondió inmediatamente el beso.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Elphie- dijo Glinda separándose del beso, Elphaba sonrió y volvió a besar a Glinda, besar a su querida Glinda.

…

-¿Qué ocurre arriba? Se escucha mucho ruido…iré a ver si Elphaba está bien- dijo Liir –no te molestes, ella está más que bien- dijo Nana sonriendo.

…

Elphaba miro a Glinda, la cual dormía tranquilamente en su verdoso y desnudo pecho.

La Bruja toco el collar que aún se encontraba en su cuello y sonrio.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, Elphaba disfruto su cumpleaños por primera vez en su vida.

THE END

* * *

><p>¿y bien?¿les gusto?, espero que si<p>

Debo admitir que hice un poco Oc a Elphaba a Liir y a Nana (y creo que tambien a Glinda) pero bueno, me gusto

!primer one-shot de Wicked que hago largo¡ xD dios, este one-shot es mi mayor orgullo (igual el drabble "Pain")

en fin, es todo por hoy, nos leemos luego, se cuidan mis guerreros

cada que no dejan review, un perrito muere :(

P.d: faltas ortográficas o cosas por el estilo, se agradece que me las hagan saber


End file.
